


Another Head Hangs Lowly, Child Is Slowly Taken... and the Violence Causes Silence (Who Are We Mistaken?)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: "stay with me", Crying, Day 17, Episode: s02e18 This Life We Choose, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Medical, Men Crying, Pain, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, needle mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Buck, how we doing?” Hen asked, crouching next to him.“Uh, kinda numb,” he grunted.That wasn’t exactly the truth, and his vision swam as Hen inserted two IVs, the pain in his leg getting worse by the second.





	Another Head Hangs Lowly, Child Is Slowly Taken... and the Violence Causes Silence (Who Are We Mistaken?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Life We Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046155) by [nighting_gale17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17). 

> The title of this work is from the song Zombie by BAD WOLVES.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 17: "Stay With Me."
> 
> (18 October 2019) - I’m really angry with myself because I forgot to post this yesterday even though I’ve had it written for a week. I’ve backdated it because, like I said, I’ve had it written for a week and just forgot to post it before I fell asleep.

“Buck, how we doing?” Hen asked, crouching next to him.

“Uh, kinda numb,” he grunted.

That wasn’t exactly the truth, and his vision swam as Hen inserted two IVs, the pain in his leg getting worse by the second. He thought that he heard Chim radioing for help, but he wasn’t really sure of anything at that point.

“Buck, hey,” he heard, and he managed to open his eyes and look at Hen. “There gonna try and lift the truck,” she explained. “Hang in there.”

The pain in his leg was unbearable. He screamed in pain and Hen grabbed his hands just as the pain spiked before becoming slightly more bearable.

“Hen,” he grunted, squeezing her hands and pressing his face into the asphalt.

“They’re gonna try again, okay, Buck?”

“Hurts,” he choked out.

“I know, I’m sorry. Can you try and breathe for me? I know it hurts, but I need you to.”

He managed a deeper breath, but almost immediately let it out as a scream. His leg was moving under the truck and it  _ hurt. _

“Just a little higher!” she shouted, and a few seconds later they had to lower the truck back onto his leg.

Buck sobbed, barely able to breathe through his tears. Hen was talking to Chimney, but Buck couldn’t hear what they were saying. He saw the bystanders break through the barricade running towards the firetruck.

“One more time, Buck,” Hen said. “One more time. Ready?”

“Scared, hurts,” Buck whimpered, doing his best to grip her hands as tight as he could.

“I know. You’re doing so good, Buck. It’s almost over,” she said, gripping his hands as tight as he was gripping hers. “You can do this.”

The truck moved again and Hen finally saw her chance. She pulled Buck as hard as she could, ignoring his screams. She managed to pull him out from under the truck and Chim was beside them in an instant, scooting the backboard closer.

Hen had to pull her hands from Buck’s to help Chim get him onto the backboard and the moment he was on the gurney he reached out a hand.

Bobby grabbed it and said, “Stay with us, kid. Just stay with us.”

Bobby let go as Chim and Hen loaded the gurney into the ambulance and climbed in after him.

“C’mon, Buck,” Hen said, slipping the oxygen mask over his face, “Hospital’s four minutes away. Don’t quit on us now. Stay with me.”

Chim made sure to stay out of Hen’s way and grabbed Buck’s hand. Buck squeezed his hand, his thanks clearly written on his face.

"You're gonna be just fine."


End file.
